User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet: Inti Qon
Inti Qon is the first Human psychic ever born. Because of this, the spirits of Astrala and some Psychena took great interest in her. She became a mightily powerful psychic. Her current whereabouts are unknown. Appearance Being one of the first Humans around, Inti has dark skin. She wears clothes which cover as much as is needed to keep her decent and stylish. With her clothes, she wears a lot of jewels, and has brick-red tattoos. She has long black hair which she keeps in a ponytail, and purple eyes. Due to certain events, she also gained pointed ears. Inti can always be seen with a black snake, varying in size. Personality Inti has a calm, patient and peaceful personality, but is often cheerful, and a fierce warrior at heart. She loves to explore, and is fascinated by anything new. She loves seeing awesome uses of psionics as much as Lumi as well, but believes psionics should be used with restraint. Inti does not show a certain degree of care toward the destruction and wars of Humans, and has shown a seemingly cold and hands-off, yet oddly caring approach. When Nita met Inti, she questioned why she didn't stop the Psychic War. Inti calmly told her that "if a mother went to school in place of her child, and took their tests for them, what good would that do the child?" She believes restraint is the best way to live with overwhelming power, and if you spent a day with her, you'd never realize how powerful she is. Background Inti was born in around 10,000BC, and was the first Human to ever possess psychic powers. She lived in a time where there were no real religious or scientific influences to speak of at all, so she openly and freely used her powers. Inti, like all psychics with a certain level of potential, possessed a comparatively high level of intelligence to those around her. It was an increase in intelligence enough that at the age of ten, she was already the most intelligent Human on Earth, and found it hard to speak with the "primal" Humans, as she understood concepts of the world which they didn't. Inti drifted apart from her fellow Humans, and went to live alone in the wilds, surviving with relative ease. Inti's potential didn't go unnoticed; the Queen and Crafters of Psychena and Ruling Spirits of Astrala all took an interest in this "Unique Ape", as they called her. So far, the attempts of spirits to contact Humans had been through simple visions, but now a spirit approached Inti in person. The spirit was surprised at how well Inti could understand and communicate with them, and Inti was just happy there was somebody who she could speak with equally. Inti had no real ties to Earth, and often went to Astrala for tutoring and training. Inti came to understand a concept about psionics which even Lumi has yet to fully realize; you can teach your mind to control anything you've observed for long enough. Through this concept, Inti opened her mind very easily, and gained absolute levels of power and immortality. It didn't stop there however, through her opened mind, she could perceives things like perspective and causality, and learnt to control them. When Inti was approximately 1000, Venenah'laeth, the Great Black Snake spirit, was rampaging through Astrala, and causing untold damage and death. Venenah was an old Ruling Spirit reawakened, he had powers over death, decay and poisons, and like all Ruling Spirits, has absolute power and lordship in regards to those things. Inti knew you can't kill a Ruling Spirit, as they'll quickly resurrect, as even with her absolute powers, she couldn't create a prison strong enough to imprison a Ruling Spirit. There was only one choice left. Inti fought Venenah, it was a tough fought battle, as even Inti was still capable of being hit and killed by Venenah's power. Inti believed that her soul was the only thing strong enough to bind and contain Venenah. After a fight which lasted a week, Inti weakened her, and forcibly merged their souls/spirits, forever binding Venenah to Inti. They became one, in a way, but with separate minds and bodies. Although Venenah tried to break free, Inti absolutely dominated the will and mind of Venenah, and easily subjugated him through their new connection. Although this wasn't a sacrifice, it did create a change within Inti. This connection also acted as a form of a perennial channeling of Venenah's powers, and Inti effectively gained her powers permanently. Inti came to realize that she had, for all intents and purposes, effectively bound/fused a death god and vampiric reaper of a Ruling Spirit to her soul. Through this, Inti's hair turned back to black from white, and her ears became pointed. At first Inti felt a compulsion, through the vampiric nature of Venenah, to steal the life-force/spiritual force, soul, psychic energy, memories, emotions/emotional energy, and neural energy of those around her. It was a really tough 100 years that passed for her, as she gave into these compulsions more than a few times. Inti went on a journey, away from sentient beings, and over the next few hundred years, and gained mastery and suppressed the vampiric urges of Venenah. She returned to one of the main settlements in Astrala, and stayed there for a few years as a doctor. After that however, where she went, what happened to her- nobody knew. Powers Inti is the first Human psychic, and the first known being to ever possess both psionics and inversics. *Semi-Immortality *Psionic Manipulation *Anti-Psychic Arsenal When Inti bound Venenah’laeth, the Great Black Snake spirit, to her soul, fusing their souls together to keep her imprisoned, she not only gained the absolute control of Venenah’laeth by completely dominating her will, but gain the power to channel her power, and gained the following powers: *Acidic Poison Generation *Afterlife Transport *Corrosion Manipulation *Death Sense *Decomposition Manipulation *Emotional Vampirism *Fear Inducement *Neural Vampirism *Omnipoison *Petrification *Poison Manipulation *Psi Vampirism *Soul Manipulation *Ultimate Poison *Unavertable Death **Death Inducement ***Death Field Projection **Irreversible Destruction *Unrestricted Murdering Trivia WIP Themes Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet